official_pp_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellie x Juju
Ellie x Juju (Based on a true story.) Ellie plopped her bags down, as she’s greeted with Juju’s warm arms. His other hand rests at the back of her head, holding her closely. Tears of joy are shed, as Ellie nearly collapsed on the floor out of exhaustion. ' '“T-too..much..jet lag..” She murmurs, her flickering eyes finally halt. ' '“Mom, dad, she's fast asleep.” Juju explained the obvious. “Ill set up an inflatable mattress for her in your room.” His dad then said, shuffling around in the closet for the mattress. Juju gently picks up her fragile body to his bed. His dad soon arrives with a blanket and the inflatable mattress. Ellie silky hair gently was laid onto a pillow. “Juju , it's nearly 11:30. I think you should go to sleep.” His mom said, notifying Juju to turn off his computer. He nods to his mom, who smiles then enters his parent's bedroom. Juju then steps over Ellie mattress and her fast asleep inside it. He then takes one last glimpse at Ellie peaceful face, gently tucked in the blanket, before turning off the lamp. His eyes are driven to Ellie in an awkward stare. His stomach felt warmer and his heart pounded more than it ever did in his life. He looked at the clock after pondering. 1:30, it read. ' '*I can finally get away from the faggots in the PP community shipping me with people other than my one true love..Ellie~* Juju squealed, but awkwardly caught himself before he did. He wanted to stroke her smooth hair, hug her tightly, and cry in her shoulder telling her how much he loved Ellie. But that'd have to wait until tomorrow. His consciousness finally went out like the last flicker of a candle, and he was fast asleep. But half asleep still, he heard rustling. Ellie’s head spun for a split second. *Where am I- oh. Right, I'm in my boyfriend's home.* Ellie questioned, as she looked up to see her boyfriend sleeping quietly. Ellie was cold, the harsh winter side of March being today. She wanted to be close up to Juju face, the face she had called adorable for many years. His childish face was pressed against the pillow, with long strands of hair resting over his eyes. The ends of her mouth turn up into a grin. Ellie quickly shivered. *My skirt and long socks sure know how to be useless..* Ellie pondered. ' '''She then curled up into a ball, wondering if she could sleep in Juju’s bed. Ellie stopped herself at the thought, and her eyes squinted in embarrassment and a light blush appeared on her cheeks. Her urges to be warm and her urges to cuddle Juju combined to overpower her fear of waking him up. Ellie slowly gets up then release the blanket’s grasp of her. She then raises both layers of the blanket off the edge of the bed. She quickly slides in, as a warmth overtakes her. A sigh of relief escapes her mouth, as what she had dreamt of 3 years ago, when she first confessed to him. It finally becomes a reality. A sweet smell of perfume fills the air, and a head is cradled in Juju’s chest. Frail arms wrapped around, as he opens his eyes, finding Ellie staring adorably at him. He opens his mouth to speak, but she puts a finger to her lips- a signal to be quiet. ' '“It's been so many years, huh?” Juju whispered, his eyes watering. Ellie nods her head, strands of silky hair falling down her pale face. Juju lean in and kiss her forehead, sparking a blush and a tighter hug from her. His arms wrap around her tightly. Tears trickle down his eyes, as each drop falls on her hair. His sniffling alarms her, noticeably as her reassuring hand wipes away each tear. Her smooth lips gently touch Juju’s cheek- wet with tears. Ellie cradles Juju’s head in her arms, stroking his face, ' '''“It's okay, Juju..” Ellie whispered back, as tears fill her eyes as well. Juju kisses her directly, their gentle lips pressing down on each other’s. The bed- now wet with tears envelops them- their hearts pounding with happiness and affection for each other. They finally fell asleep in each other’s arms. Without a single conversation of what life will be like, they both prepare themselves for what tomorrow will bring. Juju’s last thoughts process once again, and his consciousness begins to fade. His final thoughts flew across his mind as a rape face is made; “i want sum fuk”